


Familiar Sensations

by scarscarchurro



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Takes place after I think the fifth movie, at like one in the morning, brief existence of Jim having an anxiety attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 18:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarscarchurro/pseuds/scarscarchurro
Summary: Jim has always struggled with letting Spock and Leonard know when he is in need of comfort. Specifically when the ache of being alone is all too much.





	Familiar Sensations

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this at like one in the morning maybe closer to two in the morning and it was after I was talking to my group of friends and being like "Jim definitely has always gone to Leonard and Spock when things get bad, but he also is terrible at going to them until it gets really freaking terrible." 
> 
> and like I was thinking about the times AOS and TOS Jim would let it get super terrible. 
> 
> So that bloomed some Hurt/Comfort to water your hurt/comfort crops.

It wasn't a new feeling. It was just… something he hadn't let get this bad in a long while. The ache of loneliness. The ache that came with the fear of being alone. The fear that he'd be alone. Sure he had Bones and Spock laying just a few feet away. Just laying there. They were probably asleep. 

Leonard snored loudly. 

Jim knew he was most definitely asleep.

Asleep and unaware of Jim’s inner turmoil. Unaware of the feeling that seized the air in his lungs and jumpstarted the pounding of his heart. 

Because God Jim needed his pain, but sometimes the pain was too much. Just all too much. 

Tarsus. Sam. George. Winona. Technically Spock. David. 

Jim burrowed himself further in his sleeping bag and took in a sharp breath. Insomnia wasn't new. His breathing grew ragged even as he tried to pull air in. He wasn't alone. He wasn't going to be alone. He just had to call out that is all he had to do. Just tell them he needed them. Like all the times before. Like the times when they were younger men. Just call out to Spock and Bones for affection and comfort.

Jim couldn't. 

He trembled and inhaled and tried to use stupid breathing skills. Tensed and relaxed muscle groups. Did anything to keep everything at bay. 

“You are in need of comfort,” said Spock’s aged voice. 

Jim’s breath hitched and he didn't move. Spock would be awake. 

“Jim?” 

There was shuffling, movement, and then a warmth and a weight against his side. It wasn't Vulcan weight. “Dammit, Jim, yer shakin’,” grumbled Bones as he unzipped Jim’s sleeping bag only to zip the two together.

“Are you just goin’ ta stand there? Get over here and put yer bag on top.” 

Bones snuggled against Jim’s side and squeezed Jim’s bicep. Dragged his fingers down with some pressure. “Hey. Hey. We’re right here.” 

An impossible warmth slipped into the sleeping bag and maneuvered Jim into the middle. 

Jim stiffened a little but relaxed once Spock shuffled closer and began to stroke back Jim’s hair.

“We’re here.”

**Author's Note:**

> *finger guns*


End file.
